The bucket is one of the most common and widely used containers. The typical bucket comprises a substantially cylindrical body with open and closed ends. The bucket includes a handle, for example, a metallic wire handle, coupled to opposing sides of the open end.
In common applications, the bucket may be used in combination with separate dustpan and broom. In typical fashion, the broom and the dustpan are used to collect material, such as refuse, into the bucket. In applications where the material is liquid, the user may utilize the bucket as a bail, i.e. grabbing the bucket and using it solely to scoop up the material. The typical bucket may also be used to gather a plurality of small items at the same time, such as grain, feed pellets, etc. A drawback to using the typical bucket for bailing applications may be that the cylindrical shape of the bucket is not conducive to scooping liquids efficiently. Indeed, in bailing applications, such as when the user needs to bail liquids (e.g. water, mud, debris, and an array of numerous items) out of an enclosed area, the curved nature of the bucket sides may render the device ineffective.